1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal golf putter head having a hollow behind a face which hits a ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing golf putter head generally decreases in volume when using a material having a relatively large specific gravity, such as stainless steel or copper alloy. Therefore, the putter head has a small inertia moment and thus a narrow sweet area, so that a roll distance is likely to vary due to variations in hitting point, which is not suitable for an average golfer. Thus, a so-called pin type putter head has been developed by increasing the wall thickness on the toe and heel sides and making the sweet area relatively large. However, since the pin type putter head has a narrow head width, there is the problem that vibration dampens quickly and a hitting feel is unlikely to remain in the hands, which makes it difficult to judge distance.
Therefore, a putter head has also been developed in which the head width is increased to improve a hitting feel, thus making it easy to judge distance. A representative example of the putter head having a wide head width is a so-called mallet type (e.g., see JP-A-2002-210049)
In an aluminum alloy single, mallet type golf putter head, which uses an aluminum alloy or the like of a relatively low specific gravity and is increased in head width, the specific gravity of a raw material (aluminum alloy) is too low, so that the aluminum alloy is used intact, i.e., without providing a hollow. Even when this aluminum alloy material is used for the golf putter head, in consideration of a weight balance, an adjustment is made using a large number of weights made of a material having a high specific weight. However, even when the aluminum alloy is used, this configuration is insufficient for functionally designing the golf putter head properly while increasing the head width to improve a hitting feel.
Even in the case of the mallet type golf putter head, which uses stainless used steel having a relatively high specific gravity and is provided with a hollow behind the face, in consideration of a weight balance, an adjustment is made by providing a weight in the hollow. However, this configuration is also insufficient for functionally designing the golf putter head properly while increasing the head width to improve a hitting feel.